


I am in Spain w/ the S

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Minecraft, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a fanfic I made based on the Dream SMP roleplay, its not real nor is it canon to the SMP story. Also this story is in no way a ship fanfic, if it seemed so, pls tell me where so I can change it.[Warnings]- angst- spoiler(?)- bad language (only appears once)- death
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	I am in Spain w/ the S

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I made based on the Dream SMP roleplay, its not real nor is it canon to the SMP story. Also this story is in no way a ship fanfic, if it seemed so, pls tell me where so I can change it. 
> 
> [Warnings]  
> \- angst  
> \- spoiler(?)  
> \- bad language (only appears once)  
> \- death

They have been silent for a while now, the only sounds they made were feet against planks as they walked down the prime path. Ranboo could see Tubbo was trying to hide his emotions, he wanted to help but he didn't know what to do, should he comfort him? leave him be? He wasn't good with handling strong emotions.. He tried to speak,but nothing came out. He tried reaching out to hug the boy but thought better of it.

After a while he decided it would be best to just let the boy be for a while, let him sort out his emotions. Ranboo tried to make an excuse saying he remembered he had something to get to (“Really? You could have thought of anything and you said you remembered something?” he thinks to himself as he mentally facepalms) while slowly walking back the way they came. He stops after a few steps to wave goodbye just to see that Tubbo didn't even stop nor looked back. He sighed and continued walking, “maybe i should visit his house..” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ranboo had left but he didn't have the energy to see him off or even wave goodbye. The news of Tommy’s death from Sam was still replaying in his mind. An achingness feeling was forming in his chest but he quickly pushed it aside, leaving himself numb, his head empty of thought. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn’t want to stop.(that was a lie. he knew EXACTLY where he was going but he didn't want to face that) 

He let his feet guild him through the path and up some stairs like it was instinct. Atop the stairs was a bench and a jukebox. (“of all the places..” he thinks to himself) He stood there for a while before slowly walking towards the bench and sat down. If it were any other day, he would be enjoying the beautiful sunset before him, but not today. Today the sunset felt a bit too bright, the sky too red for his liking, he wanted to leave.. 

The achingness in his chest started to grow stronger, he tried to push it back down again but this time it won, and like a cup full of water that was still pouring, his feelings started to overflow. Tears started to form in his eyes, fogging his vision. He wanted to scream but his voice wouldn’t come out, leaving his throat burning. 

He didn't know how long he’d cried for, he didn't even realise at first when the sun had fully set and the moon rose from behind him. He was tired, too mentally drained. He dried his tears half successfully and tried to get up but his legs weren't giving in. He slumped back onto the bench and closed his eyes, trying to sleep, which fortunately didn't take long considering how tired he was. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A tall figure walked towards the sleeping boy on the bench. It was dark but he could just make out the puffiness in the boys eyes from all the crying. He slowly moved toward the jukebox, browsing through his inventory and finally choosing a withered green disc. He slipped the disc into the jukebox and slowly sat next to the sleeping boy, enjoying the music in silence. “You dumb ass” the stranger whispered softly before closing his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where I was going with the story, I just wanted to write it cause it was stuck in my head and I just thought "why not" lmao.
> 
> This is my first time writing a story so pls excuse me if there were any incorrect spellings. Thanks for reading :]


End file.
